Reactions To Fanfiction Stuff (ON HOLD)
by FandomQueen27
Summary: (Updated Summary) Every now and then (or so), I will have a person or some people give their reactions to fanfiction stuff: stories, pictures, shipping names, etc. They can be from WWE, TNA, ROH, NXT, etc. Everything in this will be fake or real, I don't know. We'll see. And I accept requests! (I own nothing!)
1. Ep1: Dean Ambrose

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Ep.1: Dean Ambrose

Dean Ambrose was in his locker room, getting ready for Raw, when he got a text from his friend, Roman.

Roman: Dude, check what fans are writing about you! :)

Dean: Why?

Roman: You'll find out! ;)

Dean sighed. How was he supposed to know this shit if his friends didn't tell him? He would never know.

He found a website with stories about him and Roman, Seth, Randy, and even Bray.

"Bray Wyatt? Are you fucking kidding me?" he asked to himself, trying so hard not to think about it.

He also unfortunately found some M rated stories, and to Dean he thought they were crazy and interesting at the same time.

"Wait a minute..." he paused, scrolling down at a Ambrollins fic he found. He suddenly saw something in the story that made him freak out. "Oh my gosh! Seriously?! These bastards are sick!"

Dean threw his phone at a nearby wall, breaking it.

"I'm fucking done with shit like that!" he said, completely traumatized.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed that! BTW, I have nothing against Ambrollins. I ship them so hard! Anyway, I accept any person you guys want me do! Just give me the name of the person, and their reaction. You can PM me or leave a review. Thx for reading, guys! :)**


	2. Ep2: Dean Ambrose & Seth Rollins

This one was requested by: Girlwonder3

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Ep.2: Dean Ambrose &amp; Seth Rollins

It had been 2 weeks since Dean had read fanfiction and broke his phone, and he was still a little traumatized. He was in his hotel room, looking at dumb pictures on his new phone, when he heard a knock at his door.

He opened the door to reveal his best friend (and onscreen enemy), Seth Rollins.

"Hey, man. What do you need me for?" he asked.

Dean quickly went to the website and showed Seth.

"Why do you have it on-"

"I'll show you." Dean cut Seth off as Seth simply rolled his eyes playfully.

Dean showed Seth some of the stories he found, and they were disgusted and intrigued at the same time.

"Are you kidding me? I would never fucking do that in my life!" Seth said as he kept scrolling down at a Rolleigns fic he found.

"Admit it. You think Roman is sexy." Dean teased.

Seth threw a pillow at him as he dodged it. "Prick." he said, going back to the story.

Dean sat next to him, following the story. But then they saw something in the story that made them pale and at each other with wide eyes.

After a moment of tense silence, they screamed loudly, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"The hell?! Why?! Why?!" Dean screamed.

"Sick bastards!" Seth yelled, hitting himself in the head with his fist repeatedly as Dean fainted.

* * *

**A/N: That's that, folks! Feel free to review. Thx! :)**


	3. Ep3: CM Punk

This one was requested by: AJAmbrolleigns

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Ep.3: CM Punk

Punk was in his home in Chicago, Illinois, and he was on his phone, looking at posts on Facebook. Suddenly he got a link to a fanfiction website with a text attached to it.

The text read:

Please look at this website and everything these crazy fans are writing about you.

-AJ

Punk raised an eyebrow. Why did AJ want him to look at this? He would eventually ask her later.

So he did, and he saw many stories with him and AJ, and he thought some of them were good, and some were... disturbing.

He found some stories where AJ was the dom, and he was the sub.

"The fuck? If anything, I should be the dom!" he complained, pouting.

He also (unfortunately) found some slash stories with him and Dean, Seth, Jeff, and Randy. He almost wanted to knock himself out reading the stories, but he kept his cool.

Until he stumbled across a certain part in a Punk/Jeff story he found. His eyes widened as he screamed almost like a girl.

"Eww! Why do people make these things?! Why?!" he yelled as he knocked himself out with his phone, breaking it.

* * *

**A/N: That's it, folks! Please review this story! Thx! :)**


	4. Ep4: Roman Reigns

This one was requested by: Seth rollins babe

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Ep.4: Roman Reigns

Roman was in his hotel room after doing another episode of Raw, and he was watching TV when he got a text from Dean.

It read:

This is bullshit! Look at these stories people have written about you! LOOK AT THEM!

\- Crazy Dean (P.S.: I ain't kidding!)

Roman already knew that Dean and Seth were still going batshit crazy for these fanfiction stories, but he never knew why. They would just say, "Sick bastards!"

So he decided to finally see what they were crazy over. He found some stories with him, Dean and Seth together in a relationship.

"I'm going to regret reading this shit..." he muttered.

He also found some stories with him and Sheamus, Randy, and John. He rolled his eyes as he went to a story with him and Randy as a pairing.

"Okay, what the fu-" he paused as he found a part of the story that made his jaw drop, literally.

He put his phone as he screamed, jumping out of the balcony that was placed outside the hotel room, injuring himself.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this one was kind of sucky. But anyway, please review! Thx! :)**


End file.
